


Normal

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x9 Divided LoyaltyAfter bills friend climbs into their apartment through the window Diane talks to billy
Relationships: Billy Kronk/Diane Grad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Normal

“Your friend broke into our space”Diane says to her boyfriend 

“Relax he’s a cool guy”Billy reassures her she had nothing to worry about 

“This isn’t normal”Diane shook her head 

“Diane everything’s fine”Billy says 

“We will talk more about this another time”Diane says to him


End file.
